Would You Kill for Me
by Misha-nax
Summary: Hannibal manipulates Will into killing innocent people. Serial Killer AU...I guess [Hannigram]
1. Chapter 1

The blonde woman under Will moans softly into the nape of his neck, her hands gripping onto his forearms. She whispers his name under her breath, his body moving over hers. Will's hands caress her neck and rest there for a while before he slowly applies pressure.

"Oh, hmhmm…Will…" She gives him a flirtatious smile as his hands tighten around her neck. He leans his body weight into it, the girl gasps and grabs at his wrists. "Will- Will! You're hurting-" her sentence is cut off and she gasps for air, her body thrashing. Her mouth opens and closes but, no words escape. She finally falls unconscious. Will acts fast, rolling off of the bed and pulling on his boxers and a baggy t-shirt. He hefts the girl's body over his shoulder and heads down the staircase and out of his door, laying her in the back seat. It's late, nobody will notice. He covers her with a thin sheet before climbing into the driver's seat. He drives for a long time before turning down a dirt path leading into the woods. After coming to a small clearing, Will removes the body of the girl from his backseat and lays her on the ground. His hands fumble with his keys nervously for a few moments before he can unlock the trunk. Inside the trunk, there was a canister of gasoline. He douses the body in gasoline then digs around his glove compartment for matches. Sweat beads on his forehead, anxiety finally taking hold, finally realizing what he's done. And for what? He shakes his head and strikes a match, tossing it onto the body. She ignites immediately. Will runs his fingers, slick with gasoline, through his hair. His breath is heavy and visible in the cold January air. He tosses the canister into the fire, his mind racing. He clumsily gets into his car and begins his drive home.

The first light of dawn is on the horizon when he pulls into his driveway. He left his door unlocked. Which was his first mistake. And he was doing so well. In his kitchen sat Doctor Hannibal Lecter, patting on of Will's dogs on the head. Will was still shaking, unable to cope with the murder he just committed. He didn't know the girl but, it still chilled him right to the bone that he was capable of such things. Well, he knew he was capable- he's fantasized about killing Hannibal Lecter many times. He would kill Hannibal any chance he got. Hannibal approached Will with an expression that Will couldn't quite describe.

"Did you kill her?" Hannibal slid his hands into his suit pocket and studied Will's face. Will wiped his hands on his shirt and nodded.

"Yeah…Yeah." His chest rose and fell dramatically with each breath. Hannibal stepped closer to Will, the distance between their bodies centimeters at most.

"Good job, Will." He felt Hannibal's breath on his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. Whether it was fear or something else, he wasn't sure. Hannibal lingered at that distance for a while before backing up, looking at Will with an almost predatory look. Anxiety tightened its grip on Will as the other man, put his hand on Will's neck and slid it down to his shoulder. "Come to my office tomorrow, I have another…" Hannibal paused, choosing his words carefully, "assignment for you." Will watched Hannibal saunter out of his house, taking on last look at Will before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Will hesitates, his hand resting on the doorknob to Dr. Lecter's office. As his fingertips brush the brass doorknob, the door swings open. In the doorway, Hannibal stands in the doorway, his suit jacket is open and his shoulder rests on the door frame. He looks at Will much like a wolf looks at a piece of meat (which, he kind of is considering the circumstances). Will takes a small step back.

"Ah, right on time as usual." Hannibal says. He moves to the side, making room for his patient. "Come in." Will reluctantly slips into the familiar office and takes a seat. Hannibal slinks around him for a few minutes before sitting down. "So," Hannibal starts, leaning so his elbows rest on his thighs, his hands folding together. "How are you, Will?" Will glowers at the older man, sliding down in the chair a little.

"I killed that girl…" Hannibal leaned forward, a mildly amused expression on his face. Will swallows dryly. He didn't want to continue, the memory was clear in his mind. The girl's betrayed expression as he crushed her windpipe with his bare hands. The smell of gasoline and smoke as he burned her body. The moments before, her hands in his hair, her delicate body under him. His chest felt tight with guilt and anxiety.

"Tell me about it."

"I…" He collected himself for a moment, "I strangled her. She looked so betrayed…so betrayed."

"How did you feel? During the murder."

"I felt…I felt powerful." Will felt guilty. He wished he could take the words back right as he spoke them. "I felt great…energized. Before the guilt caught up. Maybe it was the adrenaline…maybe it was…" Will trailed off. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears, a faint dizziness came over him. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Hannibal seemed satisfied with Will's answer and sat upright.

"There's a man by the name of Neal Briggs." Hannibal stood up and walked over to his desk. He looks through a stack of papers before picking up a photograph. He walks over to Will, studying the photograph for a few moments before handing it to him. Will adjusted his glasses as he studied the man's face. The man, Neal, was conventionally attractive. He appeared to be biracial- white and some kind of Asian. Maybe Korean, Will thought. He wasn't particularly muscular but, seemed to be pretty fit. His dark brown hair was cut neatly, a pair of dark red glasses on his face. "He works at a café down the street from here. The European one." Will nodded. "I can't give you specifics but, he's your next target." Hannibal gave Will something that resembled a smile. "You have 48 hours, Will." Will stood up. Hannibal gave him a pat on the shoulder, his hand slid down to Will's waist. "See you then."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm pretty bad at sex scenes. Also, warning for dub-con.**  
_

Will entered the crowded café. His target, Neal Briggs, was working diligently. Will decided to order a drink.

"I'll have an iced tea." Will smiled charmingly at the young man, sliding the money across the counter. Neal was surprisingly efficient, Will thought. This is the fastest he's ever gotten a drink.

"Will that be all, sir?" Neal says, a cheerful smile on his face. He pushes up his glasses.

"Actually…" Will pulls out a piece of paper and pen from his coat pocket and begins writing. "I think you should call me later." The other man smiled sheepishly and shoved the paper into his back pocket.

"I'll be sure to do that."

Later in the evening, around 5pm, Neal Briggs called.

"H-hey- uh-" He clears his throat. "Hey, is this Will? Will Graham?"

"Yes. Who's calling?" Will knew who was calling but, something compelled him to respond the way he did.

"Briggs. Ah- Neal Briggs. I work at that café. You gave me your number…" Neal's voice wavered nervously as he spoke. Will couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yeah, the cute guy with the red glasses." Will grimaced at his own response. He couldn't believe how phony he sounded. But, it seems like Neal was eating it up.

"Yeah…" He chuckled nervously. "So, I was thinking…" He paused, "Maybe you'd like to go out sometime?"

"When?"

"Maybe…tonight? I could pick you up at seven…if that's okay." Neal was a lot more awkward that Will would have assumed based on his looks and his body language.

"That sounds good." Will hung up without even saying good bye. It's better not to get too attached to your victims. He changed into a nicer outfit- khakis and a red plaid button-up. He killed time by re-reading a book he read a few years back about a man who drives out to Montana to take pictures of bridges but, ends up having sex with a lonely housewife. It was just as awful as he remembered. Promptly at 7:00pm, his doorbell rang. Will pushed his glasses up and walked towards the door. "Coming!" He opened the door and Neal stood outside, a dorky smile on his face. His clothes were disheveled like he got ready in a hurry. His glasses were off center and he looked pretty nervous. Will wiped his hands on his pants subconsciously.

"Hello! Where would you like to go?"

"There's this sushi place downtown, if you'd like to go there." Will responded casually. Neal was okay with the idea and quickly headed back to his car, opening the door for Will. They drove rather silently, Neal attempting to make small talk and Will responding with one word answers. Once they got to the sushi place, Will made more of an effort to make conversation. The date went pretty smoothly, despite Neal's concerns about how cheap the sushi was and how that couldn't be healthy. Will reassured him that it was fine. Their date was pretty short and Will only had one concern on his mind. How was he going to kill this young man? They headed back to his car and Will quickly pushed him into the back seat.

"Hey! What are you-" Will kissed him roughly.

"Shut up." Neal accepted this and started unbuttoning Will's shirt. Will placed kisses on Neal's jaw and neck and down to his chest. The slightly smaller man laughed softly.

"That tickles." Will hesitated for a moment before sliding his hand past the waistband of his jeans, feeling him through his boxer briefs. "Oh my god…" Neal tensed up but, relaxed once Will kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. Will didn't feel anything towards this man. Will didn't feel anything except a faint sense of guilt. Will unbuttoned Neal's pants and slid them and his boxer briefs down to his knees. Will placed a generous amount of kisses down Neal's body, stopping at his erection.

"Is this okay?"

Neal nodded. "Yeah…" He swallowed nervously. "Yeah." Will wrapped his mouth around Neal, his hands around the base and stroked slowly, his tongue running over the head of Neal's penis. "Oh my god…" Neal's hands ran through Will's head and his grip tightened as he approached orgasm. "W-Will…" Will grimaced at the taste and sat up. "S-sorry, I just-"

"It's fine." Will said.

"Should I…"

"No." Will cut him off. "It's getting late though and I have work in the morning. Just drive me home." Neal quickly pulled his pants up and went to the front seat.

"S-sorry…"

"We should do this again, sometime."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry, dudes. This is way over due haha**

Neal dropped Will off at his house late in the night. They awkwardly said their goodbyes and Will entered his house. He had left the door unlocked…he remembered locking it before going out, though…Anxiety prodded at him lightly. He breathed deeply and told himself that he must've just forgotten. He slowly willed his fatigued body up the stairs and into his bedroom. He flipped the light on and stood in the doorway. He just wanted to sleep. He took off his glasses and set them on his nightstand and began unbuttoning his shirt. He heard the hinges of his closet door squeak slightly. He felt his anxiety heighten as he cautiously approached the closet door. The door swung open. Will let out a breath as one of his dogs exited carrying one of his slippers. He bent over and tugged his slipper free and continued undressing. His night, from this point, went by without any incident. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Around 3:45am, thunder rolled in, waking him from his heavy slumber. Lightning illuminated his room. Will sat up, squinting in the darkness. Is that…? Another strike of lightning. There! Again! After the third one, it became clear that someone else was in his room besides him. He pulled his blanket up over his bare chest and stared. The figure approached him.

"Don't be alarmed, Will." A familiar voice spoke softly under the rumble of thunder outside and the heavy rain pounding on the window. The wind rattled the window panes. "How is our friend Neal doing?" Will couldn't make out Hannibal's expression in the dark.

He cleared his throat. "I don't want to kill that man."

"That's too bad, Will. Have you forgotten about our deal?" Before Will could speak he felt strong hands grip his neck and muscular arms push him down. He tried to pry them off as he gasped hopelessly for air. "Shh…shh…" Hannibal soothed. Will pulled at Hannibal's hands but, his grip didn't waver. "You have until tonight. Don't disappoint me." Hannibal let go and Will gasped for air. Hannibal sat on the bed next to him and ran his fingers through Will's messy hair. "Sweet dreams, Will." He gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth and exited the room. Will didn't sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
